


Prompts

by fragilelittleteacup



Series: Original Works [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "this character is lgbt" "what all at once??", Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Banter, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Character, Body Hair, Collars, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Femdom, Grinding, Humor, I love that tag, LGBTQ Character, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Phalloplasty, Piercings, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Riding, Sex Positive, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, for reference: i'm referring to the dude equivalent of reverse cowgirl, reverse cowboy, there are two sex positions called "reverse cowboy" i have recently learned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup
Summary: Original pornography, explicit romance, and a diverse range of kinks....Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.





	Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This prompt was completed with **fnrc**! The trans man in this story has anatomy identical to the author of [this transition blog](https://myphallodiary.home.blog/): a Phalloplasty penis and a vagina as well. Fun fact, I’ve written a lot of porn, but have never explored a post-op trans man with this kind of anatomy. This was an enlightening story to write! I have used the word "c*nt" in this story, so be aware of that before you start reading._   


Lucas pressed his knees together, just to feel the resistance of them being tugged apart, his partner’s strong hands braced against the tender skin of his inner thighs. He tilted his chin toward the ceiling, lips parting with a blissful sigh as a warm mouth enveloped his cock, the scrape and tickle of a beard only serving to heighten the sensation. His hands cupped the curve of Quentin’s skull, fingernails dragging bluntly against his scalp, not yet pulling his hair.

They were slow and warm, in this moment, working their way towards the aggressive crescendo of sex which would so gratify them all. Sunlight filtered through the blinds, slanting across their bodies, every action magnified by full daylight. There was no hiding, here.

“Put your fingers inside him while you suck him off,” a soft voice instructed from the corner of the room, the command gentle as a blessing, direct as an order. Lucas gazed over at his other lover. Nadia held his stare evenly, the smallest of smirks tilting the edge of her mouth. When Quentin’s thick fingers arched up inside Lucas’ body, and Lucas gasped, eyebrows drawing together in an expression of pure shock and want, her smile grew. Excitement bloomed in her dark eyes.

She was reclined with casual magnificence in an armchair, legs folded elegantly, wearing only a silken white robe. It pooled around her body, pale against her dark skin, the fabric held tenuously in place with a loose bow. Her hair was curly, ringlets framing her slender face. A goddess who dictated their every movement, kiss, and breath. In her hands, she held a collar and leash; items that promised further domination later.

Quentin unfurled his tongue, swallowed Lucas deeper, twisting his wrist _just so, _making the other man shiver and gasp. Lucas' cheeks were ablaze with a blush that crept down the line of his pale neck, onto his willowy chest. He felt so lucky to have them, to be the plaything of these beautiful people, touched and teased and fucked. The centre of their rapt attention.

“Now,” Nadia began, a thread of mischief sneaking through her tone, “Stop using your mouth. Just touch his cunt.”

Lucas whined, loud and petulant, much to the amusement of his partners. Quentin lifted his mouth from Lucas’ cock, his broad lips stretched into a genuine smile.

“And you call me cruel,” he teased, pumping his fingers in and out of their partner’s body. Lucas writhed, hips arching, trying to drive the blunt pressure deeper, seeking more. He was wanton, hungry, free to abandon all shyness.

“You’re _both _mean,” Lucas protested, no real heat in his tone. It was part of the act, the delicious foreplay of helplessness. When he reached down to touch his cock, Quentin rose up onto his knees, leaning over Lucas’ body so that he could press both his wrists against the mattress, pinning them above his head. It was a dance, an undulation of bodies, a playful ruse.

“You love how mean we are,” Nadia insisted, leather supple between her fingers. How easily she’d fallen into this role, delighted in the sight of her partner being touched by another of his lovers. Quentin was nice enough, and someday she would consider fucking him as well; but for now it was enough to watch the blond-haired man touch and stroke her beautiful Lucas, driving him towards ecstasy. Besides, Quentin was quite the obedient, when he wanted to be. He wasn’t even trying to pleasure himself. Nadia found herself pleased at his conduct.

“You’re,” Lucas panted, “Gonna make me come,”

“Only when I say so, sweet thing,” Nadia reminded him.

Lucas groaned like he couldn’t bear the waiting, though they all knew he had a safeword if that was truly the case. The man was thoroughly in his element. He loved being on display, being used, being fondled. Being _watched_. His breathing hastened, skin moistened by sweat, aching with the exertion of holding himself back. Nadia couldn’t stop looking. He truly was a sight to behold.

“He’s gorgeous,” Quentin remarked, echoing her thoughts.

“Yes,” Nadia agreed, “He is.”

Lucas trembled. Wet sounds were filling the air, his arousal making itself known, helped by the slickness of lubricant. He whimpered, a rolling whine that got caught in his throat. Quentin cursed above him, amazed by the sight of his flushed, captive lover. He thrust his fingers in deeper.

Nadia rose from her chair. Both men stilled, awaiting her orders. She moved without pretence or shame, untying her silken robe and dropping it to the floor. She was unshaven and all the more magnificent for it, wearing the authenticity of her body like a priceless gown. Her dark skin was smooth, nipples pebbled from her arousal, slender hips tapering down into a black thatch of hair. How elegantly she walked, eyes fixed on her lover, every movement smooth with certainty.

She stepped up onto the foot of the bed, standing above them. Lucas gazed past Quentin’s shoulder, up at her. His mouth was open, his eyes hooded and glazed, chest rapidly rising and falling, thick fingers still buried deep in his cunt.

“Switch,” she told them, “On your back, Quentin. Lucas, get on top of him, facing me.”

They did as they were told. Lucas, straddling the other man, back turned to Quentin’s face so that he could peer upward at his mistress. His thighs were slick, his cunt throbbing, begging to be filled. He lost his balance on the mattress momentarily, and had to grab at Quentin’s knees to keep from tumbling to the side. Quentin chuckled, large hands steadying Lucas' waist, thumbs against the small of his back.

“You alright there, pup?”

“Fine,” Lucas replied, laughing too. He loved that he could be so relaxed with them. Friendliness was synonymous with sex, in this bedroom. No pretences or cruelties, except for ones that were so willingly invited. Nadia reached up under his chin, tilting his face toward her. She clipped a collar around his neck, tightening the buckle just shy of too much, skin tugging against his jugular.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lucas whispered, “You both are.”

Nadia’s expression softened in reply, a look of love that she’d never felt for anybody else. She tightened her grip on the leash, turned her wrist, looping the leather around her knuckles. When she tugged the leash taut, a lilting whine fell from Lucas’ lips, accompanied by a full-body shiver. He didn’t look away from her.

How he worshipped her. How he adored her.

“Lower yourself down onto him,” Nadia told him bluntly in reply.

There was a sharp inhalation from behind Lucas, Quentin excited by those words. He held onto lithe hips as the other man positioned himself, Lucas whimpering as he did so, having to bend and arch awkwardly as Nadia kept a firm grip on the leash. She knew his limits, knew he loved the burn of pressure beside his temples, cheeks reddening as his throat was lightly choked. They had signals, if the pressure got too much.

The tip of Quentin’s cock found Lucas’ entrance, flesh smooth beneath the stretch of latex; a precaution they had all agreed on beforehand. Lucas didn’t hesitate before sliding down, the curve of his ass coming to rest flush against Quentin’s navel, the length of a girthy cock filling him so perfectly. Both men groaned and choked, overwhelmed by the intensity of their connection. Nadia continued to watch.

“You feel so good,” Quentin gasped, “Nadia, can I-”

“Yes. Fuck him. Hard.”

Lucas sighed, the exhalation long and soft, delighting in the feeling of helplessness, of two trusted people enjoying the defilement of his body. His cock was soft, not yet pumped, and it bounced when Quentin drew his hips down and then up in a sudden thrust.

“Oh,” Lucas cried out so sweetly, flailing to steady himself on Quentin’s thighs once more, “Oh, _oh,”_

Quentin didn’t disappoint in his performance, grabbing hold of Lucas’ body and slamming his hips home, driving his cock deep inside that slick heat. He fucked like a man possessed, like a desperate addict, desiring his and his partner’s satisfaction with unparalleled ardour. The sound of slapping skin served to emphasise the visceral pleasure of their encounter, the smell of sweat and sex flavouring the air. Nadia knelt down, keeping a firm grip on the leash, mere inches from Lucas as his body was rocked by thrusts.

“Such a pretty thing,” she told him, “such a wonderful man.”

Lucas giggled breathlessly, hair flopping down onto his forehead, the very picture of debauchery. She leaned forward like she might kiss his open mouth, their lips bumping and brushing. Instead, she ducked her face down, lips pouting against the curve of his shoulder. Her teeth dragged against his skin, leaving a wet blush, a mark so beautifully received.

“Do you like this?” She crooned the question, continuing to kiss him. She dotted his pale skin with bite marks, nipping at his collarbone, dragging the flat of her tongue over the scars that stretched from his armpits toward his sternum. Lucas whined, wet and hot in so many ways, four hands touching him, taking their pleasure and encouraging his.

“We’re gonna make you come, baby,” Quentin grunted from behind him, voice sly with intent, “We’re gonna make you feel so good together.”

“You already,” Lucas began, words hitched and interrupted by the pace Quentin was setting, “You already are, oh, _oh-”_

The intent was shared by both partners; they had been two veritable strangers, now bound by a desire to satisfy Lucas. Nadia ducked her head down, lips finding Lucas’ soft cock, hair spilling about her shoulders. She didn’t loosen her grip on the leash, Lucas bowing over her, trembling from the suction of her mouth, the sensations of being fucked, and the tightness of his collar. It was almost too much. Almost. His ceaseless litany of _uh, uh, uh, _grew progressively more high-pitched, until he was senseless, too sensitive to speak.

Pearlescent trails of moisture were dripping down his legs, his own fluids mixing with the shine of lube, furthering the wetness of the sounds they were all making together. Nadia touched herself too, groaning around her partner’s cock. Quentin was bucking and gasping, nearing the edge as much as the other two were, the sheets saturated by their lust.

“I’m gonna- please, please,” Lucas begged, clutching at Nadia’s hair, “I’m so close,”

Quentin surged up off the mattress, pressing himself against Lucas’ back, arms wrapping securely around his midriff, gasping against the other man’s sweat-slick neck. “Come for us,” he said, barely able to hold himself back either.

Lucas tilted his head to the side, seeking a kiss. His lips met Quentin's messily, mouths slotting together as the other man continued to fuck him. Nadia rose up too, arching her body and angling her hips, thrusting against Lucas, the catch of her clit piercing dragging against the fragile skin of his cock. He was utterly overcome, nerves rubbed raw, slumping between their moving bodies. Within no time at all he was shuddering himself into a gasping, helpless climax. He tightened around Quentin’s cock, and the man responded by groaning so loudly he was almost shouting, the grip of his hands bruising Lucas’ hips.

***

They took a bath together afterwards, the three of them loose-limbed and exhausted, still reeling from the intensity of it all. Lucas was limp between his lovers, held against Quentin’s strong chest, head lolling to the side. Nadia washed Lucas’ hair, massaging strawberry-scented shampoo into his scalp, relaxing him to the point he was almost drifting off into sleep.

Quentin held his lover, grinning at the beautiful woman who was so effortlessly pleasuring the man he adored. He was thrilled by their dynamic, overjoyed that they could come together to worship Lucas.

“Seems like today was a success,” he observed. Propelled by a childish impulse, Quentin raised one hand, palm-out. After a surprised pause, and with a delighted laugh, Nadia high-fived him.

“You two are silly,” Lucas mumbled happily. Quentin kissed his temple.


End file.
